


The Crow Befits Her

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Camila's world came crashing down around her after the death of her husband, with not much to lose and wanting a new start she calls her brother to help her make the move to a house she was having built on the outskirts of Charming. THIS STORY IS COMPLETED! THERE WILL BE NO EPILOGUE, I HOPE YOU CAN JUST IMAGINE HOW THINGS CONTINUE. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

Growing up with a single mother with two kids with no support and a small income isn't easy; in fact it is the hardest thing someone can do, and yet our mother did it. Juan and I's father was locked up for life back when I was a baby and Juan was three, neither of us remembered the man and mother refused to speak of him.

"It'll be alright mama," I said with a watery smile and large doe eyes as the woman who raised me knelt there in tears on my eighth birthday. "As long as we have one another we will make it through this."

"You are my shining star," my mother said softly hand trembling as she used it to smooth my hair. "Your brother and you are the only thing that is keeping me going, even with all the trouble that boy gets up to."

"I am going to create my own business once I'm old enough and make lots of money to help take care of you and us." I said moving my tiny hands to pat her head where it laid against my shoulder as a wetness began to soak the shirt I was wearing. "Don't worry mama, before you know it I'll be the one taking care of you."

"What did I miss?" Juan asked blinking with a raised eyebrow as he shuffled into the small living room with slumped shoulders and shifting eyes.

"An ass whooping," mother said standing tall and moving to tower over my brother with hands clenched on her hips. "What is this I hear about you getting into another fight at school with Elijah?"

"Ah ma," Juan said his shoulder slumping further almost causing him to be bent in half as mama grabbed his ear in a tight iron grip that had him yelping and jumping on his toes. "Those boys were asking for it."

"Your gonna get it now," I said with a giggle even as I took off for my room after catching the look Juan sent me. "Gotta start studying if I want to help mama out and be able to take care of her."

****

**Five Years Later~**

I couldn't help but sigh as I slumped onto my bed overlooking the tiny room that I shared with Juice my brother, who refused to go by his real name because of Elijah giving him that stupid nickname, and couldn't believe just how far I had come.

"You think you might be putting too much on your tiny shoulders?" Miles asked as he walked into the bedroom hands shoved into his pants pockets before he moved to sit on Juice's bed.

"No," I said with a shake of my head even as I twisted to lay on my stomach in order to face him. "I'm thirteen and in my junior year of high school. One more year and I have a guaranteed scholarship to any college I want. On top of being in cheerleading and on the swim team as added credentials to put on my resume for college."

"You should be worried about puberty and boys," Miles said his eyes narrowed as he shook his head while he moved to run a hand through his hair.

"Relax, the only boy Juice would even be okay with me being into would be you," I said with a shrug even as a bright blush began to seep into my cheeks.

"Then you can be my girlfriend," Miles said with a roguish smile that showed his dimples, he was only a year older than me and my best friend at that, while Elijah was Juice's.

"Okay," I said biting my bottom lip to keep from breaking into a large beaming smile at having my best friend and crush ask me out.

****

**High School Graduation~**

Breathing seemed almost impossible as I overlooked the graduating class and all the family members that had come to see the graduation. Juice and Elijah were being the loudest in shouting my name causing me to sink further into my seat while Miles laughed as he held up a sign with a picture of me and my name making the embarrassment worse.

"It is now time for the Valedictorian to give their speech, so give a round of applause to Camila Ortiz." The principle called out causing my small family to cheer loudly along with those I had become friends with through sports and classes.

"This has been a very crazy ride for all of us, and I have to say I am so proud of our graduating class for making it here today when many might have doubted they could," I said with a large smile eyes catching the camera mother had trained on me recording this moment.

"So this isn't for anyone but us; the class of two thousand and nine. This is our moment and the first big stamp we will make before we continue on searching and reaching our dreams."

The complete mayhem and cheering that filled the air at my words caused me to laugh as I stepped down and allowed the principle to retake his spot and begin to call out the first name to receive their diploma. I would remember this moment the most because it was truly the start of my goal to provide for my mother, who had given everything to Juice and I.

"Ortiz, Camila." Was finally called causing me to stand and make my way back to the principle to accept my diploma and get my picture taken.

"Let us give it up, one last time, for the class of two thousand and nine."

***

Reaching my family, which did include the Elvir brothers, took longer than I had wanted since I kept being stopped by classmates to take pictures and sign yearbooks.

"My baby did it," mama said eyes teary eyed as she swiped at her cheeks even as she moved to gather me into a tight embrace. "I am so proud of you babygirl."

"Congrats little sister," Juice said with a small smile his jaw tight and shoulders tense before he moved to pull me into a hug after mother backed away. "I knew you could do it; you really are something else."

"Picture time," mama said while motioning for us to gather together causing Juice to throw his arm around my shoulders and pull me close holding my cap over my head while I thrust my diploma out in front of me, both of us beaming at the camera. "Perfect, now Elijah would you mind taking a picture of me with them?"

"Not at all," Elijah said taking the camera and moving further back in order to get all three of us in the shot. "Smile, and say cheese."

"Cheese." We said as one. Large smiles on our faces with my right arm around my moms waist and the left one around Juice's, while mom had her arm around my shoulders, and Juice used this moment to use his hand to give me bunny ears.

"My turn," Miles said rushing forward to pull me into his arms causing me to laugh as I easily went into them. Miles had been the one to take me to prom and any party that the school held, mother called us the perfect couple and high school sweethearts.

"Tonight was amazing," I said quietly to myself later that night looking at all the pictures taken on my cellphone and the camera mother had brought. "Now to sleep and pick a college to get my degree and begin focusing on getting my business up and running."

****

**Three years later~**

College had ended up taking a lot of my time, along with the business I had begun. Getting the backing and money to start it up taking the most time, mostly because I was only sixteen when I began to reach for and start the business.

"Bout time you got home," Miles said leaning in the door frame leading into the living room. "Thought I would miss you before I was deployed."

"Never," I said with a shake of my head even as I moved toward him in order to pull him into a deep kiss. "And to think between Juice leaving and settling in Charming, and Elijah away at a conference concerning CEO's. Well that just leaves us to catch up."

I had come home for each holiday and break I was given; it was mostly since I had chosen to go to Columbia University which was only about thirty minutes from home. Even though I had taken the offer of a full ride and the chance to live in a dorm. Juice had been getting into more fights and trouble before he got locked up and ended up moving to Charming, California.

"Guess it's a party of two," Miles teased hands moving to cup my hips as he reeled me into his body head dipping in order to kiss me, it sucked being short. "Then again, I wouldn't want it any other way."

****

My head pounded when I woke up the next morning. I held back a groan as I sat up one arm being used to keep the sheet against my body, it seemed we had a pretty wild night together.

"Morning love," Miles said catching my attention causing a smile to tug up my lips as he walked forward carrying a tray, with French toast stuffed with cream cheese and a side of bacon with a large cup of coffee just how I liked it, for me.

"This is an amazing way to wake up," I said leaning up to kiss his lips before sitting back so he could place the tray over my lap. "Good morning to you too."

"It sucks that we won't have much time together before I have to leave," Miles said catching my attention only for my whole being to freeze as I took in the fact he was kneeling beside me on the floor with a small black velvet box held in his grasp.

"I know we are still young. But I have been in love with you since I was eleven, and you are it for me. I love you with my very soul Camila Grace Ortiz, and I would be so honored and happy if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Oh my god," I said hands flying to my mouth as I rushed to set aside the half finished breakfast and climb out of my bed to kneel on the floor with him while keeping the sheet wrapped around me as a dress. "Yes, yes I will marry you and become your wife Miles Andrew Elvir. I love you, and have loved you since I was a kid."

"Finally," mama said catching our attention and causing me to notice she stood there in the doorway with the camera making me realize she had caught all of this on tape. "You both are perfect together and I cannot wait to see what life brings the two of you."

"Also happy seventeenth birthday babygirl, can't say I can top this present though."

****

**One year Later~ The Wedding Day~**

It wasn't long after he had proposed that he had to get ready to be deployed, but even so that was one of the happiest moments of our lives. Two months later I would begin to feel sick and schedule a doctors appointment while canceling any meetings I had, leaving Elijah my CEO to take my place if they couldn't be canceled. The finding of my pregnancy left me in a mix of shock and happiness with a dose of fear, I was seventeen and the youngest millionaire business owner, and now on top of that an expecting mother.

"Not second guessing this are you?" Mother asked softly where she stood behind me while we both took in my ivory wedding dress, my daughter Adalynn Jade Elvir having recently turned one sat playing with her stuffed animal beside me.

"Never," I said with a shake of my head even as sadness filled me, it was unknown if Juice would be able to make it since he was in the middle of prospecting for the Sons of Anarchy. "Just wishing Juan was here to see this, he is my big brother and I am happy to know he found his happiness; I just would have wanted him to be here."

"He still blames himself for what happened," mother said with a sigh even as she moved to gather Adalynn into her arms. "Don't hold it against him babygirl, it'll take time before he will be able to heal and take note that we are still here for him and believe in him."

"Though I hope you don't mind me stepping in," Elijah said catching my attention and making me bark out a laugh as I brushed away the tears.

"Juice might not have been able to make it, but as your honoree big brother, I figured I would be a good second."

"Thank you," I couldn't help but say after my mother had left and it was finally time to walk down the aisle toward my husband while clutching Elijah's arm in mine.

"You will never understand just how much this means to me."

****

**Six Years Later~**

My hands trembled as I sat there on the tiled floor of my bathroom while tears ran down my face and loud sobs shook my body; my world was crumbling underneath me and left me feeling empty. Memories of him flew through my mind, and each one cracked my heart and soul just a bit more leaving me an almost empty shell that had me scrambling for my phone in need of a rock to keep me from falling.

"Hello?" Juice asked background noise echoing through the phone filled with laughter and shouts.

"He's dead," I chocked out unable to even think as my hand moved to clench around the phone while the other buried itself into my hair.

"Miles is dead, and I don't know what to fucking do. Please, just please tell me what to do."

"I need you to breath," Juice said while shooting up to his feet gaining the attention of his brothers as he rushed out the door of the club.

"Good, now tell me what happened as calmly as you can."

"Miles is dead," I said clenching my jaw so hard my teeth grinded together even as more tears slid down my face. "I always feared the day I would open the door and find two uniforms standing there with solemn faces to tell me my husband was gone."

"How am I going to explain this to Adalynn and Silas? Especially since the twins are too young to even notice, or fuck even remember him."

"When is the funeral?" Juice asked. He only briefly glanced up at Chibs and the others who had followed him outside before focusing back on the phone.

"In two weeks," I said slumping back against the bathroom counter uncaring at how cold I was becoming. "We were planning on surprising you with our move to Charming, guess it doesn't matter now if you know or not."

"Look, I promise I will be there." Juice said hand tight around his burner phone and jaw tense.

"Just breath and keep your chin high, I promise I will be there soon."

"Okay." I said before hanging up the phone and tossing it away from me before burying my face into my palms while fighting back the scream building in my throat.

"You weren't supposed to leave me, our kids need you still Miles... I can't do this without you.... I need you here..."

I had no idea how long I had sat there on the floor, but before I knew it a knock was heard on the door informing me it was morning and my children needed me.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Adalynn asked once I had opened the bathroom door and she caught sight of my tear stained face.

"Mommy has something serious to tell you okay babygirl?" I asked gathering her into my arms before placing her onto my bed. After making sure she was alright I left to get Silas and the twins, moving the twins to the two small cradle's that I kept in the room for when they slept in here. It was easy to curl Silas and Adalynn into my arms as I buried ourselves under the covers while the twins continued to sleep.

"You know how daddy is a hero right babygirl?"

"Yes," Adalynn and Silas said together even as they clung to my form. Adalynn starting to tear up as she began to understand that something bad had happened causing Silas to sniffle.

"Where is daddy? Is he coming home now?"

"Daddy went to heaven little ones; he was very brave and fought so hard. He protected his team and kept them safe, he stayed behind to give his team time to escape." I said stumbling over my words and wondering if I was saying too much or not enough, but not wanting to say anything at all. I wanted this to be nothing more than a nightmare that I could wake up from with Miles curled around me in our bed as we waited for our kids to wake up.

"Daddy isn't coming home ever again, is he mama?" Adalynn was the one to ask as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks while Silas began to sob and cry for Miles making my own tears fall.

"No babygirl he isn't coming home," I said against her hair as she buried her face against my neck and sobbed loudly and brokenly. "But that doesn't mean he won't always be in our hearts and looking over us from the sky."

****

**Two weeks later~**

It had felt like a never ending nightmare, between having to plan the funeral to making the phone call to family and friends, made even harder as I struggled to take care of my kids who needed me to be strong for them. It helped when Elijah had arrived hours after I had called him.

Watching him fall right in the doorway on his knees as he gathered up my crying children up into his arms while I stood there like a statue, had almost tore the last bit keeping me standing apart. The twins weren't fussy, more cheerful when awake then anything since they didn't understand what was going on around them.

****

"I just need to take a minute," I said. Even as I raised a trembling hand and running it through smooth curls as I moved to leave the house that felt more like a match box of suffocation and memories. Elijah had stepped up as the day of the funeral moved ever closer, it was a godsend to have help with the twins but I needed a moment to just breath.

"I can't do this; I can't go there and say goodbye to you Miles... I can't handle the thought of seeing you inside that casket and hearing them firing the guns and know that I will never get to feel your hugs anymore or get breakfast in bed, I just can't."

The words tumbled from my mouth as I stood there on my front porch griping the railing in a white knuckled grip without seeing what was in front of me, but a memory of Miles and I on this same porch tucked under a blanket on the porch swing. It was the sound of multiple rumbling engines belonging to more than one motorcycle that pulled me from the depths of sorrow and panic.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," I said once they pulled to a stop in the driveway with Juice first off his bike and all but running toward me.

"I really thought you wouldn't and I would have to do this alone without you here."

"I promised I would be here," Juice said against my ear as he held my trembling form in his arms not wanting to let me go as I broke down in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Juice never left my side throughout the whole funeral; always right there for me to lean on even as Elijah stood on my left with Adalynn cradled in his arms. Juice had handed my son Sebastian to the one he called Jax, who wore a Vice President patch, while he kept a hold of Aria. This left me cradling Silas close in my arms even as I tried to keep my tears at bay, I lost the fight when they brought me the folded up flag and began the gun salute. "I love you Miles Andrew Elvir, and A part of me will always love you even after I am old and grey with our children grown. Our kids will never not know who their father was, that I promise you." I said quietly after everyone had begun to leave the funeral. 

****

"Do you need helping packing things up?" Juice asked softly once we returned back to the house.

"Elijah and some of my friends helped me pack throughout the two weeks," I said inhaling shakily unable to meet his eyes with my own. "All that is left is to ship everything over to the new house and drive there myself with the kids, Elijah has things handled here for now."

"If that is the case let Elijah ship everything there overnight and you can ride back with us in your car," Jax said as he walked toward where Juice and I stood out on the porch. "It would be easier and is a way to make sure you arrive safely back to Charming."

"Mama?" Adalynn asked sleepily as she walked outside clutching hands with Elijah and Silas, the twins having already been put to bed.

"Hey babygirl," I said warmly only bothering to give Jax a nod in agreement as I moved to kneel in front of Adalynn and Silas. "Hey little prince, you two ready for bedtime now that you have had your baths?"

"Yes mama." They said together little arms moving to wrap around me causing me to laugh lightly for the first time that day.

"Can Uncle Juice tuck us in too?" Silas asked with large wide doe eyes making me suck in a sharp breath.

"Course I can little man," Juice said already moving to pick up Silas and hold him against his hip before heading inside, while everything but a bags worth of clothes for each of us had been packed, I had decided to leave the furniture and buy everything new since I was keeping this house for the kids to have when they got older. 

****

"Why didn't you tell me you had kids or even that you had gotten married?" Juice asked late that night after the kids had been put to bed.

"I did," I said clenching my fists tightly at my side before wrapping my arms around my waist as I turned to face him with my back leaning against the railing of my house. "It isn't my fault that you never picked up the phone when I called, or that you didn't tell me you got a new number for a burner."

"I was lucky you even picked up that night two weeks ago when I needed you Juan Ortiz, but none of that changes the fact you are my brother and I love you, that I forgive you for not being here over the years to meet your nieces and nephews."

"I'm sorry," Juice chocked out shoulders slumped and eyes filling with tears before he surged forward to yank me into his arms. "I know I should have picked up the phone, knew I shouldn't have shut you and ma out. But Camila, I couldn't forgive myself after that night all those years ago. I'm a fuck up and went nowhere with my life like mom wanted for us, that you were able to achieve something with yourself got to me back then."

"Stop," I said pulling back and cupping his wet face in my hands with my eyes narrowed and mouth a hard line. "Mother forgave you for that, she just wants her son back and doesn't care that you went somewhere else in life to find your happiness. All mother ever wanted was for us to be happy and not struggle like she did Juice, and you found that in the Sons of Anarchy."

"Hate to interrupt brother," Chibs said offering me a smile and pat on the back even as he moved to clasp Juice's shoulder. "But Jax needs to speak with you concerning the ride back to Charming."

"Thank you," I said after watching Juice walk back inside with a straight back and head held high with his normal swagger. "I can never thank the Sons enough for taking my brother in and helping him find a place he never thought he had with mom and me." 

****

Before I knew it the day had arrived for us to head out to Charming. I wasn't ready in the least to leave the home that I had made with Miles, and yet I knew it was something we all needed in order to have a real chance at healing. This still didn't stop me from turning when something funny came up that I wanted to share with Miles, only to stumble to a halt and tear up when realizing he wasn't there to hear it. That he would no longer laugh at my corny jokes or have tickle fights with our children, that he wouldn't be here to see them grow up nor get to walk our little girls down the aisle on their big days.

"Call me each time you guys stop for a break," Elijah demanded pulling me into a tight hug after having gave his farewells to the kids. "And call me once you finally make it to Charming, though don't hesitate to call if you ever need to talk."

"Don't worry I will," I said hands clutching the back of his shirt with my arms around his waist, he had always been the one I had went to when Miles and I got into arguments or if I wanted to plan a surprise birthday party for Miles. "You will always be a big brother to me Elijah, so promise me that you will take care of yourself."

"Gotta head out," Juice said catching my attention and causing me to nod in agreement before heading for my car. "Mama," Adalynn said as we began to drive behind Jax and Opie, it had been a short introduction to the ones who rode with Juice before the funeral most of my attention focused on my children and not having a nervous breakdown. But in the end they all seemed like decent enough men, which was something I was happy about considering they were now like family. "I miss daddy."

"Me too princess, me too." I said sending her a trembling smile through the mirror before watching her settle down to watch princess and the frog on her tablet. "I miss him every fucking day babygirl..."


	3. Chapter 2

The house was how I had pictured it when Elijah and I designed the blueprints, it had been something I had wanted to surprise Miles with and now it would be something he would never get to see. I knew Adalynn and Silas would adore their rooms, I had based it off their wants and interests to make sure that it would become their dream rooms. "Mama," Adalynn said catching my attention as I pull into the long driveway after having put in the code to open the fence surrounding the home. "This is going to be our new home," I said to her even as I moved to get out of the car so I could begin getting the kids out. "I hope you like how Uncle Elijah and I designed your room babygirl, you too Silas baby."

"This place is fucking huge," Juice said in disbelief and awe as he joined us with his brothers close behind. "Like holy fuck sis, you must be rolling in the dough to get this built and designed to your wishes."

"And I worked my ass off for every dime of it," I said with a raised eyebrow even as I got Adalynn out of her booster seat. "Elijah also had a hand in the design of the interior knowing how his brother would have liked it."

"It is so pretty," Adalynn gushed as she ran toward Juice forcing him to catch her as she jumped at him with a large beaming smile. "I like it a lot mama."

"I want out," Silas demanded with his arms crossed and pout pulling at his lips causing me to chuckle even as I moved to help him out of his car seat. "Thank you mama, Silas also really loves the house."

"Well lets get you two inside," Juice said setting Adalynn down so she could grab her brothers hand and Chibs making the man blink down at her. "Here let me help you with the twins."

"I have two swings set up in the playroom so the twins could be with their siblings," I said with a shrug even as I handed him Sebastien as I grabbed Aria before leading the group toward the house. I couldn't help but send Opie a thankful smile as he moved to open the large doors for me before we walked further into the house and into the large playroom that would keep the kids occupied while we relaxed in the living room. "I have four camera's set up in here with two wireless screens set up in the living room so I can keep an ear and eye out on the kids without being in the same room," I explained as I motioned for the men to follow me. "It was something I figured would be perfect to use while working on important documents and things in another room."

"What happened to the first car you ever bought yourself?" Juice asked making me smirk even as I once again stood up before leading them toward the large two door garage. Juice's reaction was going to be hilarious as was the others, though it would be hard seeing Miles's bike in there where it would sit until Silas was older seeing as it was one Miles had built from the ground up from the age of fourteen.

"Well shit," Juice said almost stunned silent as he took in the beauty that was Miles's baby before the kids were born. "I can't believe he actually finished it, and holy shit it looks beyond badass."

"It belongs to Silas now," I said resting against the door frame leading into the house while the men took a closer look at the bike. "Well it will once he turns eighteen and learns everything he needs to in order to care for it correctly."

"Your husband did fantastic on this beauty lass," Chibs said before clapping his hands and turning back to face me. It was interesting to note that none of them moved to actually touch the motorcycle itself, then again I knew how they saw their rides so it made sense they would respect Miles's. "Ma is holding a family dinner tonight," Jax said catching my attention as we head back inside even as my eyes glanced at the monitors to make sure the kids were alright. "And she wanted me to let you know that you and the kids are more than welcome to join us tonight, she figures you wouldn't want to cook after having to go on the long drive down here."

"That sounds like a plan," I said in relief over not having to work up the energy to cook tonight. Tomorrow would be a busy day of unpacking and having Juice help me if he can or see if he knew someone that could help me. "Though I do have to ask if Juice will be busy tomorrow, because I will need help unpacking everything on top of watching the kids.

"Before this I had a nanny that would help me with the kids while I worked and Miles was away keeping our country safe, but she couldn't move with us so I had to let her go meaning that it was back to finding a replacement. Having to have a nanny sucked but I made sure to always spend the night and early morning on the weekends with my kids so they knew I loved them and that they were my whole world. "Great I will let ma know," Jax said sending me a charming smile before he took out his burner and headed for the door. "See you later tonight then darlin."

"If you need help," Opie said catching my attention from the others retreating backs that included Juice. "I can stay and help you with the little ones. Honestly speaking I don't have anything to go home to but an empty house so you would also be helping me out."

"Sure," I said in surprise over hearing that he didn't have a woman to go home to before shaking it off as my nosy self that Miles used to tease me over. "I would be very thankful if you did."


	4. Chapter 3

Having Opie in the house helping me with the four kids was a godsend that I needed in order to take a breather. But before I knew it it was time for us to head to Gemma's as I learned her name was meaning I had just enough time to get the kids changed and ready along with myself before getting them into the car and following behind Opie to Jackson's mothers house. "Are we there yet?" Adalynn asked blinking sleepy eyes at me causing me to send her a warm smile. I should have known the kids would be sleepy from being cooped in the car longer than they had been able to sit down. "Yeah we are here baby," I said pulling to a stop at the curb of the house and turning the car off as I began to get out to get the kids. "Though I want you and Silas to be on your best behavior for me okay?"

"Course mama," Silas and Adalynn said together as I opened the back door. "We love you mama and we promise to be good."

"Here let me," Opie said as Adalynn got out and stood beside me as I was reaching to grab Silas after unbuckling his car seat. "Come here little man."

With Opie's help who held onto both Silas and Aria while I held Sebastian in my arms and held Adalynn's hand along with carrying the large book bag/diaper bag we were able to head toward Gemma's front door. I couldn't understand the look Jax was sending Opie but in all honesty at this point in time I didn't care. "Glad y'all could make it," Jax said easily taking the bag from me along with Sebastian leaving me with only Adalynn who stood close beside me. "Let me introduce you to the rest of our family."

"Thanks for having us," I said as Jax led us deeper into the house to stop in front of an older well put together woman with black hair and blonde highlights. "Ma this is Juice's sister Camilla and her children Adalynn, Silas, Sebastian, and Aria," Jax said motioning to each kid while waving Sebastian's hand since he held him in his arms causing him to giggle. "Camilla this is my mother Gemma Teller-Morrow."

"Thank you for having us for dinner tonight," I said as I sent her a warm smile even as Adalynn skipped forward to wrap her arms in a tight hug around Gemma's waist. "Its really great to meet you."

"Think nothing of it babygirl," Gemma said giving Adalynn a smile as she wrapped her arm around her in a return hug. "And you are family and we always take care of our own." 

*****

Dinner at the Teller-Morrow house was interesting and loud, something that I found myself relaxing and joining in on while feeding the twins and Silas while Adalynn stuck close to Gemma and Clay already working to wrap them around her little fingers. Silas was sat in Opie's lap while I held Aria and Jax kept Sebastian, already they had accepted my kids into their tight knit group as made obvious that they each teased and fought over holding and feeding the kids. "Your kids are adorable," Jax said with a laugh as Adalynn got up and primly sat herself beside Tig and reached to hold his hand causing him to blink down at her in surprise. "Also demanding little things."

"They got that from their mother," Juice teased making my eyes widen even as I reached across Opie to smack him on the arm in revenge. "You know I speak nothing but the truth Camilla!"

"Bullshit," I said with a laugh even as I thought back on old memories of all the trouble we got into as children. "If they got it from anyone it would be you or Miles."

Before anymore could be said my phone began to ring causing me to sigh even as I handed Aria to Juice as I stood up and began to head outside to the front porch, anytime this phone went off I knew I had to answer it since it usually concerned my business. "Hello?" I asked simply after I leaned back against the railing facing the house not noticing a jeep starting to slow down behind me near my car. "Hey sorry to call you on short notice," James said. James was my secretary and always kept me up to date on my schedule and meetings, he was damn good at his job and had been with me since I started the business. "But something large came up with that contract concerning the new business you wanted to add to ours."

"Is it something Elijah can't handle in person?" I asked even as I heard someone cough behind me causing me to turn and take in the Deputy Sheriff standing there with his hands on his hips watching me.

"Hold on just a second please James. Can I help you?"

"Don't think I have ever seen you around before," the Deputy said eyes narrowed making me roll my eyes as I gave him a look to get to the point. "I'm Deputy Hale and if you are new around here than you don't know but it would be wise if you stay away from the Sons and anyone associated with them for your own safety."

"How about you focus on continuing on your way," Opie said having come out to see what had been taking me so long with Silas in his arms holding onto his neck as he kept his head resting on his shoulder sleepily. "And stop putting your nose where it ain't wanted David Hale."

"Ah I see I was wrong," Deputy Hale said with a shake of his head in disgust as he sent me a look of disappointment before heading back to his jeep. "Have a nice day."

"Now James I want you to email the issues and get in touch with Elijah," I ordered sending Opie a thankful smile as I focus back on the phone as I lean forward to kiss Silas's cheek. "Let him know that if needed I will need him to go there in person and figure out what the issue is."


	5. Chapter 4

I kept silent as I watched the Sheriff Deputy leave and finished speaking to James before turning to face Opie who stood there silently watching me with understanding. It almost made me wonder what he saw when he looked at me, if he noticed the broken shell of a woman I had become without my husband, or if also saw the strong woman who didn't need a man to survive but was still hurt over losing the man she had decided to let in and love.

"Thank you for that," I said keeping everything else bottled up as I sent him a small smile. "Don't know what his problem was but I am honestly not in the mood to deal with it."

"Anytime," Opie said coming to stand beside me and wrap his arm around my shoulders in a move of pure comfort. "He is an asshole who has it out for Samcro and anyone involved in it, just ignore him."

"Gemma was asking where you had taken off to, might wanna head back inside and rejoin the fun."

"Wouldn't want that," I said in agreement even as I turned to place a kiss to Silas's forehead and headed inside. "Something tells me I don't want to be on the wrong side of the Queen of Samcro if I can help it." 

*****

That night had been one of the best nights I have had since the death of Miles, and it made a part of me rant at the unfairness while also making me guilty for even having a moment of fun now that he wasn't here. Juice had found me later that night at my house after the kids had been put to bed and Opie and Jax had left just standing there in front of the Master Suit unsure and shaking.

"He wouldn't want to see you like this," Juice said jerking me from my downward spiral and something in me snapped.

"What the fuck would you know Juice?" I snarled stalking forward and knocking everything off the dresser including his cologne I had kept. "Have you lost the love of your life? Are you being forced to look your kids in the face everyday from now on and keep saying that daddy is dead but he was brave and he is watching over us?"

"No," Juice said moving forward to yank me into his chest making me scream and thrash in his hold. "But I am watching my baby sister fall apart in front of me and it kills me inside to see you like this."

"Miles is gone Juice," I finally slump in his arms as a broken sob tore from my throat as I collapsed barely noticing that he was now cradling me in his arms on the floor. "I love him so much it hurts to breath and now I will never see him again and God it hurts so fucking much Juice its tearing me apart."

"Shh," Juice said tears burning his eyes as he held me close while I fully broke now that the kids were asleep and didn't need me to be strong. "It won't ever go away Camilla, but as time goes by the pain will start to loosen and you will be able to breath and move forward with nothing but fondness and some sorrow over Miles death."

"I don't think I will ever reach that point," I said with a shake of my head eyes wild. "Just the thought of forgetting him or moving on feels like a betrayal to everything we had and to our kids, I can't do that to him or them."

"I will be here every step of the way for you and the kids," Juice promised tears finally sliding down his face as I began to sob loudly into his chest words escaping me. "I promise you won't have to grieve or be alone ever again." 

*****

It was as if I was looking at a stranger the next morning in the bathroom mirror while Juice and the Prospect worked to get my kids ready for the day, Juice was already keeping his promise even having the Prospect bring a bag of his things for him to move into one of the free rooms in the house.

"I have to be strong for our kids," I whispered in nothing but a towel uncaring of the water dripping from my hair as I continued to look in the mirror. "The kids need me and I cannot have a breakdown in front of them."

It was like last night was a reality check and showed just how far I had fallen with Miles's death and yet still with a deep shaky breath I began to dry off and get dressed for the day, because being a mother meant putting aside my own pain and sorrow and being strong for them to lean on. "Look mama we match," Adalynn said once I had left my room and got into the dining room. And true to her word she wore a leather jacket over a black tank top and black jeans paired with cute boots. "That we do princess," I said leaning over to kiss her hair before ruffling Silas's hair before moving onto the twins who had gotten fussy. "You look beautiful today babygirl."

"Just like her mama," Juice teased eyes serious as they looked me over for any signs of another breakdown causing me to send him a tight smile. "You ready for today?"

"More than ready," I said with a slight shrug after checking over each of my kids and sending the Prospect I still didn't know the name of a nod.

"Something smells good," Jax said as he and Opie walked into the kitchen making me sigh. This seemed like it was going to be the new norm, having bikers just walk into my house and make themselves at home and yet I didn't really mind. "How are ya doing this morning Darlin?"

"I'm doing good," I said accepting the kiss on the cheek from both males before motioning for them to make themselves a plate while I focused on feeding the twins. "Slept like a baby truth be told."


	6. Chapter 5

It had been six months since I had moved here, since Miles funeral, and Juice had been right with time the pain had begun to lessen becoming manageable and now I focused on the fondness and love I held for Miles instead of the painful memories. The twins first birthday had arrived and Gemma had stepped up deciding to take charge of planning the party for them, in the six months the Sons had become my family and people I cared deeply for.

"Knock knock," Opie said breaking me from my thoughts as I turned toward him with a warm smile. "I see Gemma has taken off with the twins then?"

"Said something about seeing her grand babies," I said with a laugh and shake of my head. "Adalynn and Silas have also been kidnapped by Juice and Prospect, something about giving them a fun day themselves or some such."

"So house to yourself then?" Opie asked coming to join me on the couch. "Afraid so," I said with some surprise. "Been a long time since I had a moment to myself, don't get me wrong I love my children and would die for them. But sometimes I do enjoy having time to myself and just being able to relax and sleep in."

"Can't say I blame you for that," Opie said throwing his arm over the back of the couch causing it to brush against my shoulders. "Your kids are calm compared to others I have seen, you have done really well in raising them."

"Thank you," I said before being cut off as my front door was slammed wide open causing us to jump to our feet. It didn't escape my notice that Opie had taken out his gun while I had taken a hidden hunting knife from under the side table by the couch. "Jax what the hell? You scared us both half to death."

"Wendy," Jax snarled eyes flashing with darkening rage. "I can't keep trying to make it fucking work anymore, even with her being pregnant with my kid I can't keep living with her and dealing with her shit anymore."

"Shit," I said with a sigh before offering him a hug that he easily accepted. "We will get through this Jax, if you want a place to stay I have more than enough room for you to move in. Though I think when you file for divorce try to get a signed document of full custody of your kid, no offense but as a known druggy that kid doesn't deserve to be stuck with her until she can completely stay clean."

"Alright," Jax said pulling away before settling onto the couch leaving a empty space for me between him and Opie. "Probably going to take you up on that, because while the clubhouse is great, I don't think I wanna live there until I can figure something else out."

"Just no crow eaters in my house," I warned as I sat down folding my legs underneath me as I did so. "I don't care who you fuck around with but I don't want my kids to see it or have them thinking its alright to talk to my kids."

"Speaking of," Jax said looking around him with a furrowed brow. "Where are the little tykes?"

"Your mom has the twins," I said causing him to roll his eyes. "While Juice and Prospect have Adalynn and Silas, giving me a house to myself and time to just relax." 

******

"You have outdone yourself Gemma," I said with awe at seeing the decorations set up in her backyard along with the games and such she had set up. "The kids will love this, thank you for doing so much."

"Its no trouble babygirl," Gemma said patting my cheek with a smirk. "We look out for our own after all. Plus I adore the shit out of your kids, see them as good as my own grand kids by now so of course I would give them an amazing birthday party."

"She also has all of us to do the handy work," Jax teased walking toward us. Once he had reached us he first hugged his mother before kissing her cheek before moving on to do the same to me making me smile. "She is one mean task worker that is for sure."

"She is the Queen," Tig said coming out the door with a large tray. It was covered with meat that would be cooked on the grill where Clay and now Jax stood getting it ready for the food, truly this was a moment I would cherish. "Ain't that right," Gemma sassed before moving off as Adalynn called for her to come play with her. "Duty calls it seems."

"Doing alright?" Juice asked pulling me into a comforting hug. "Yeah," I said once we had pulled away as I turned to face my kids who were playing with Gemma and even Prospect who had been roped in by Silas. "It hurts a bit more today than most days since its the twins birthday and he isn't here to celebrate it with them. I won't lie Juice, I had a small break down in the shower this morning at realizing that the twins wont have the memories of Miles like Adalynn and even Silas have, that they will only know their father through stories and pictures."

"But you got back up," Juice said squeezing my shoulder where he had wrapped his arm around. "And that is something to be proud of, you hurt and you are still going to mourn and miss Miles, but you aren't letting it control you or destroy you."

"More like I am building myself back up," I refuted with a sigh even as I sent a wave and smile at the twins who had looked up from the blocks they were playing with on a blanket Gemma had set down for them. "Thank you for being here for me Juice, it means a lot to know that you have kept your word in being there for me."

"If it wasn't for you and the club I don't know where I would be right now. Because while I know I would have fought to keep myself together for my kids and Elijah would have been there for me, I don't know if I would have actually healed from losing him."


	7. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe so much time had already gone by, between taking care of my kids, dealing with my business, and getting to know the family Juice now saw as his; well time just flew by to the point it was starting to feel like I had been here and known these people for years instead of it being just a year since I had moved here. Now it was only about month left before Jax's son would be born, not that Wendy was thrilled to lose the only reason Jax still put up with her now that they were divorced. 

"You excited to be a dad?" I asked Jax as I watched paint the room beside his in the house a baby blue for his son. He had decided to stay with me and the kids instead of wasting on another house that he would barely live in, he also knew that if need be I would watch over Abel when he had to go on a run. "Nervous," Jax said with a huff of laughter as he tilted his head sideways to face me for a minute before focusing back on the wall. "And scared that I am going to fuck this up before I even really get the chance."

"Don't," I scolded arms crossed over my chest. Gemma had convinced me to enroll Adalynn and Silas into Kindergarten and Third Grade, seeing as Adalynn had recently turned eight and Silas was turning five. While I had enrolled the twins into Daycare so they could get used to kids their age and who weren't related to them for a few hours. "You will be an amazing father to your son Jackson Teller."

"I have been telling him that for days," Opie said coming to stand at my side while smirking at his best friend. "But honestly I came to get you because some shit went down and Clay has called Church."

"Alright," Jax said as he placed the paint roller to the side before walking toward us. "Lets go see what shit went wrong this time."

"Hey Darlin you think you can go check on Wendy for me? I haven't heard from her in awhile for any money for doctor bills and shit."

"Yeah I can do that," I said kissing his cheek when he leaned down to hug me before doing the same to Opie. "Both of you watch your backs and be safe." 

******

My thoughts were running wild when I arrived at the house Jax had signed over to Wendy since she refused to move out, the place was too quiet and the mail had begun to stack up on the porch making it seem that no one had been home in days or even months. The horrible feeling began to grow as I walked toward the front door and began to knock loudly while calling out to Wendy, because I received no answer. 

"Shit," I said before going to the side of the house where a window happened to be. What I saw caused my blood to run cold as I rushed back to the front door and used an old trick Miles had taught me to unlock and rush in while reaching for my cell phone. "Yes 911 I have an emergency and need you here immediately. I have a female who seems to have taken some drugs and is either having a miscarriage or I don't even know there is a lot of blood and I am worried about the baby." 

*****

It hadn't taken them long to show up after I had given them the address, but still my worry for this baby grew as I took notice of the puddle of blood, it also caused a part of me to loath Wendy and hope she didn't pull through but that the child did. Either way now that we were heading to the hospital I had to call the grandmother since Jax wasn't answering his phone.

"Gemma I need you at the hospital right now," I said without really giving her a chance to talk as I pulled into the hospital parking lot with a squeal of tires. "Wendy took something and likely began to overdose or something but there had been a lot of blood and I don't know how the baby is and Jax isn't answering his phone."

"That stupid druggie whore," Gemma snarled. "I am on my way and will try to get a hold of Jax who stay there and see what you can find out about my grand baby."

"Of course Gemma," I said without hesitation already stalking into the hospital and giving Wendy's name with a glare on my face that had the nurse hurrying to get me information. "I will be here waiting for you all." 

******

It worried me and broke my heart that the baby could be lost because of the stupid drug addict of a mother, it also caused my temper to soar as I awaited any new news from the doctors or nurses. They had told me they had to rush Wendy into a c-section surgery to get the baby out but that was the last bit of news they had given me as I awaited Gemma and the boys. "Camilla," Jax's voice called out making me turn around just in time for Jax to yank me into a hug. "Have you heard anything new?"

"No other than being told that she was being rushed into an emergency c-section I haven't been told anything else," I said with a shake of my head even as I hugged him tight in comfort before pulling away. "I should have seen this fucking coming," Jax growled running a hand through his hair while Opie stood beside him. "I can't believe I didn't check in on her more to make sure she wasn't risking my fucking kid."

Before we could offer any type of comfort Jax's ex Tara Knowles was walking toward us to inform Jax and the rest of us how the baby was doing and that they would need to go into surgery to stitch up the whole in his stomach on top of him having the family flaw as Gemma called it. But honestly it was the look on Jax's face that caused me to worry some, because he looked like a man out for revenge.

"Camilla stay here with ma," Jax all but ordered me while giving me a pleading look making me nod in agreement. "Let me know if anything changes."

"You two go with him," Clay ordered pointing to Opie and Chibs getting nods of agreement even as Bobby moved to go with them.

"If only someone could do the same to that druggie whore," I growled under my breath as I moved to stand beside Gemma. "Because honestly it was her decision to fucking take the drugs, no one forced her."


	8. Chapter 7

Gemma offered a nod even as we sat there waiting to know how Abel was doing. I knew that Jax was likely going to kill the one who sold drugs to Wendy, but honestly the only one I wanted dead was her.

"You can come see him now," Tara said eyes looking over me. "Only family members are allow to see him at this time."

"She is family," Gemma retorted with narrowed eyes. "Come on Cami lets go look take a look at the newest Teller."

"Have a nice day," I offered with a smirk. It took little time to get to the room they were keeping Abel in. "He is so tiny."

"But he is a Teller," Gemma said arm wrapping around my shoulders. "And that baby will pull through this, because if there is one thing all Teller men have in common, its the strength to keep on living."

"Stubbornness you mean," I teased lightly wiping away my tears. "He will pull through this, that I can agree with." 

****

Later that night after I had gotten the kids home, fed, and put to bed for the night I decided to wait in the living room. Because I knew that Jax would be coming here with Opie most likely, and I needed to make sure he was all right after today.

"Should have known you would wait up," Jax said tiredly moving to collapse beside me on the couch. "I can't lose my kid Cami."

"And you won't," I said seriously moving to curl against him. His arms wrapped around me pulling me that last bit closer as he buried his nose into my hair. "Believe that he is just as stubborn as his dad and will fight to live."

"I have never want to hit a woman," Jax said softly. "But today and because of Wendy, I wanted to beat the ever living shit out of her."

"Trust me you aren't the only one," I said with a snort of laughter. "Then again if Knowles looked any further down her nose at me I might have also punched her also, tempers are high right now and we must focus on what is most important."

"And what's that?" Jax asked with a small tired laugh.

"Family," I answered easily arms wrapping around his waist. "So focus on the fact your son is alive and fighting for his life, focus on the Club and your brothers who are just as worried and pissed off."

"Well said," Gemma said from the doorway causing us to turn to face her. "Stopped by to make sure my son had his head screwed on straight."

"No worries ma," Jax said not budging and refusing to let me go. "Thanks to Cami here, my head is more than screwed on straight." Gemma didn't stay for long only coming forward to place a kiss on both of our foreheads before muttering about going home to get some well deserved sleep. Jax and I stayed curled together for a bit longer before I yawned and began to pull away.

"Thank you," Jax said as I stood to my feet. I turned to face him with a furrowed brow. "For today, for talking me down and making me think straight."

"No worries," I said with a warm smile. "That is what family is for, and if we are one thing in this Club, is family." 

*****

I had barely gotten a hot shower and was getting dressed when a knock on my door surprised me making me call out for whoever it was to come in, a few of the Sons had keys to my house and I knew my alarm would go off if it was someone who broke in. "Hey," Opie said quietly walking in and leaning against the bedroom door. "Sorry for stopping by so late."

"Its fine," I refuted calmly with a smile. "Something you need to get off your chest Opie?"

"Nah," Opie said with a shake of his head. But then he stopped took a deep breath and moved forward to wrap me up in his arms. "You have no idea just how much you have helped by just being yourself. I can't thank you enough for not just moving here but giving us all a chance."

"Family means the world to me," I said quietly arms wrapping around his middle. "So you don't need to thank me. But I should be thanking you all for giving me a chance, for opening up your arms and Club to someone who you didn't owe anything to."

"How are you taking all this?" Opie asked arms tightening around me.

"Its hard," I said squeezing my eyes shut. "I felt like I could have done more when I found Wendy but I didn't know what to do and I just, I felt useless and I am so worried about Abel and Jax both even though I know he will make it through this."

"Shh," Opie soothed hand smoothing up and down on my back. "Abel is going to make it and Jax will snap out of it once Abel is home and in his arms."

"I know," I said with a slight chuckle. "Doesn't stop my mind from racing and thinking up the worst things."

"I should be going," Opie began only to hesitate. "I could stay here if need be if you want me to, I planned to ask if I could so I could be here for Jax."

"That's fine," I said with a watery smile. "You are lucky I have two guest rooms though. Its the one right beside Jax."

"Thank you," Opie said before leaning down and placing a warm kiss tomy cheek. Only I had moved and caused him to kiss my lips instead making our eyes widen.

"I am so sorry," I said quickly moving to pull away. But Opie moved forward his hand burying into my hair and the other cupping my cheek as he pulled me closer and into a heated kiss that had a moan slipping between my parted lips.

"Good night," Opie said pulling away what felt like hours later. "Sweet dreams Camilla."


	9. Chapter 8

I didn't know what to do as I headed off to bed after Opie had kissed me, I hadn't been expecting it and a part of me enjoyed it while another part felt like I was betraying Jax, and yet the final part of me felt like it was the biggest slap in the face to my husband even if he was no longer here. "Knock knock," Jax's voice cut through my inner turmoil not even an hour after I had settled into my bed. I almost didn't want to answer as my hand lifted to cover my lips that still felt sensitive and swollen.

"Come in," I finally called out after letting my arms fall to my sides as I leaned my back against my headboard. "Can't sleep?"

"Can't even close my eyes," Jax answered with a tired sigh as he stalked into the room and all but threw himself down beside me on the bed. "Didn't wake you up did I?"

"No I couldn't sleep either," I answered with some hesitation. A soft yelp escaped me as Jax tugged me to him so I was all but plastered against his side. "I am not a doll Jackson Teller."

"Course not," Jax said with a chuckle. He leaned down a bit to place a soft kiss to my temple. "I also know that if you had been this would be a totally different story."

"Pervert," I teased shoulders relaxing as I slumped against him. I was calm enough and even relaxed enough to wrap my arms around his waist as my head settled under his chin enjoying the comfort offered. "I don't want to lie or hide this from you, but Opie kissed me about an hour ago."

The words had just blurted from me without filter making me grimace and flinch back away from Jax, or I had tried but he had refused to release me from his hold as kept me tucked against his side. Once again he placed a gentle kiss to my temple before grabbing my chin and tilting my head back so I would meet his eyes evenly.

"Looks like I have some catching up to do," Jax whispered confusing me. I didn't get a chance to reply as he closed the last distance between us and softly pressed his lips against mine once, twice, and a third time. "What?" I whispered out eyes wide and lips tingling as my pupils dilated as I looked into hungry and smoldering blue.

"I love Opie like a brother," Jax began smoothing his hand through my hair as leaned back down to place slow kisses from my lips to my temple. "And I would willingly die for him. But I don't think I can just walk away from this, not when you have made me feel a way I haven't felt since Tara Knowles in high school."

"I refuse to be what causes you two to fight," I cut in eyes narrowing. "I care for both you Jackson, and I cannot stand to be the reason that tears this Club and brotherhood apart. Please don't put me in that situation."

"I'm not saying you have to choose right off the bat," Jax soothed pressing his forehead against mine. "All I am saying is give us a chance to show you how much we care for you, and if in the end you love Opie more. Well then I will step aside."

"This is so wrong," I whimpered under my breath as tears burned my eyes. "I used to hate watching shows and reading books of woman who tore two men apart in some twisted triad of love."

"And now here I am without realizing it in the same situation.."

"Go to sleep Cami," Jax said softly smoothing his thumbs under my eyes to wipe away the tears. He placed one last soft kiss to my lips as he gained to his feet and even went so far as to tuck me into the covers before heading for the door. "Just think over it." 

*****

I needed advice and there was only one person I trusted enough to give it to me straight, just as I knew Juice had to stay unaware with how protective he had become of me after we had made up our issues. The kids were fussy but I won in the end in getting the fed and dressed for the day before dropping them off to school and daycare.

"Need something lass?" Chibs asked with a raised eyebrow as I all but ran up to him. Out of all the members Chibs was always the one who listened and would be there to give advice to those who needed it.

"Think I can borrow you for a bit?" I asked instead hands wringing in front of me causing his eyebrow to rise higher on his forehead before he nodded. "Come on lass," Chibs said waving me toward his bike after shouting something to Tig about stepping out for a minute. The drive on the bike was freeing and helped me put my issues and questions in order as we arrived at a small diner.

"Now what is the problem?"

"Both Jax and Opie have feelings for me," I began hand shakily running through my hair. "Both also kissed me yesterday night."

"Mother of Christ," Chibs cursed under his breath before scrubbing at his face. "And which of them do you like more?"

"That's the thing Chibs," I began voice rising an a hysterical laugh leaving me as my shoulders slumped. "I loved my husband with everything I had and almost shattered with his death, and now I have two men that I care for announcing that they care for me as more than a good friend and who both kissed me!"

"The worst part is I enjoyed it and felt my heart skip from both kisses."

"Ah lass," Chibs soothed reaching over to tug me into his arms in a tight hug of comfort. "He wouldn't have hated you for moving on eventually. And as for the my two idiot brothers in all but blood, well they understand where you are coming from but want you to be aware of their own desires."

"I don't want to be what causes them to fight," I said quietly. "The very thought scares me and has me wanting to pack up and run."

"Let me talk to those two idiots," Chibs said placing a kiss to my temple as he smoothed a hand up and down my back. "You focus on yourself and just what you feel for them and even others, just don't forget to be happy and live for you and your kids either."


	10. Chapter 9

I should have known the day was going to be long and horrid after the night before learning of Jax and Opie's feelings toward me, why else would this creepy ass federal agent be coming toward me with a smarmy smile? I tried to place a neutral smile onto my face as I stomped down on my emotions and wish to run away from this creep. "Hello," the federal agent called out. "My name is Federal Agent Kohn. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

"I can't really talk right now," I explained with a grimace. "I have to go pick up my kids from daycare and then get their lunch ready while waiting for my two older children."

"It will only take a minute," Kohn reassured smile widening. "Its just I am curious if you know just who you have allowed near your children. Seeing that you haven't lived here long in Charming I mean to get a good idea of just what is in the neighborhood."

"Excuse me?" I demanded eyes narrowing as I reached for the pepper spray in my purse. It wasn't needed since Chibs who had been inside getting gas, we had stopped after our talk to get gas before making our way back to the Club. "There a problem here?" Chibs questioned as he stalked toward us. He didn't hesitate to remove his sun glasses as he pulled me behind him as he stared down the creepy agent in front of us, hopefully this didn't get any worse. "Ah that makes more sense," Kohn whispered. "It seems like my words would have met deaf ears. If you will excuse me."

We stood there and watched Kohn head back to his car and continued to watch as he drove off both us holding still to make sure the man wasn't going to come back. Even so my mind continued to wonder just what he had wanted from me, and if he was the one Jax mentioned destroying and pissing on the walls of Abel's nursery.

"What did he say to you?" Chibs asked tone stern making my eyes widen.

"He wanted a moment of my time," I answered running a hand through my tangled locks. "And mentioned something about being aware of who lived in the neighborhood and such."

"Is that the same man Jax told me about?"

"Yeah," Chibs growled already reaching for his cell to call Jax. "Dunno why he would be talking to you. Juice found out he has a restraining order against he filed by Tara Knowles. Hey Jax you and the others need to be ready and meet Camilla and I outside the Club."

"Let's go."

*****

Before I knew it we had arrived at the Club and the fact Jax, Opie, Tig, and Happy all stood there didn't surprise me. What did was that Juice was also there with his laptop while Bobby and Clay stood near the back talking.

"What is this about?" Jax questioned as soon as we pulled up. He didn't hesitate to move forward to help me off the back of Chibs' bike making me give him a thankful smile.

"That fucker Kohn cornered Cami," Chibs snarled hands clenched. "Dunno what his goal was but from what she told me sounded like he was trying to get her away from the Club and MC."

"He is a dead man walking," Jax sneered tossing his cigarette to the ground. "I let it slide for the shit he pulled here at the Club and for what he did to Abel's nursery. But this is too far and I won't let him get away with it."

"Make a move to soon and they will come straight to our door," I warned placing a hand on his arm. "We have to play this smart Jax."

"Hate to say it," Tig muttered. "But Camilla is right. We can't blow this out and have it backfire and place heat on the Club."

"Brains before bullets," Opie said in agreement. He had moved to stand on my other side caging me between both males as we walked toward the others. "Doesn't mean the fucker should get away with this shit either though."

"Say the word," Happy stated a wicked smile on his rugged face. "And I will put a bullet in him and make sure he is killed."

"What if he goes to talk to my kids?" I questioned as the though rocked through my mind making me freeze before all but jumping in place with nerves.

"We will make sure he won't get near my grand kids," Clay retorted pointing a finger toward Juice and the prospect who had moved toward us. "These two can come up with a schedule and work out something to have them watched over."

"I can't thank you all enough for this," I admitted forcing back the tears burning my eyes. "Miles taught me how to fight and use a gun so I can defend myself and my kids when they are with me. But I don't know how I would react if something happened while I wasn't with them."

"And you won't have to every know," Jax promised pulling me forward to place a kiss to my forehead. "Now I think its about time I have a word with that federal agent."

"I will go with you brother," Opie agreed both stalking off for their bikes. "Happy keep a eye on Cami for me."

"Go with them," Clay ordered motioning to Tig and Chibs. Both men nodded and took off without another word leaving Clay, Bobby, Juice, and Happy standing beside me."You got anything you need to do?"

"I have to go pick up the twins," I answered rubbing a hand down my face. "Happy or Juice can tag along in case Kohn shows up while I am signing them out for the day."

"I'll go," Happy stated. "Juice can focus on finding out more about our resident creep Kohn while we are gone."

"Which leaves me to tell Gemma," Clay grimaced. "She also mentioned to remind you that she would pick up the other two."

"Alright," I said with a nod. "Thank you for this Clay."

"Don't mention it," Clay waved away. "You are family Camilla. You and the kids."


	11. Chapter 10

I had no idea what to think when I got a call from Officer Hale that Jax had been brought in with Opie for violence, because I knew they would attack Kohn, I just wasn't sure how bad they had attacked the other man. I sent Gemma a thankful look when she mentioned staying at the Club and would watch the kids, sometimes I wondered if I was becoming a bad mother now that I lived here.

"You ready to go?" Happy asked making me nod as we took off toward the police station. A sigh left my mouth as I pulled up to the station as I ran a hand through my hair, this was going to be a long fucking day. Especially since I caught sight of Tara Knowles.

"This is your fault," Tara snarled stalking toward me as I got out of my car making me roll my eyes. "You just had to have all the attention didn't you?"

"First off," I began getting right into her face. My husband had taught me how to fight on top of the M.M.A. classes I had taken, I just dared the bitch to try. "I have no fucking clue where you are coming off blaming me for this."

"And second the only reason Kohn is here in Charming is because of you, so if anyone should be getting blamed its you."

"Lets go," Happy called moving to stand beside me. "Let the stupid bitch run her mouth. We got to go see your boys and make sure they didn't get arrested and thrown into jail."

"Whore," Tara scoffed. "Couldn't just keep your legs closed, no you went and spread them for all the Sons didn't you?"

At that point she was asking for it, so I just did the nice thing and gave it to her. My fist slammed forward catching her at the temple and down she went like a ton of bricks, so I just let my foot slam forward into her stomach.

"Mama always said its better to put down a rabid dog," I smirked. "But in this case a rabid bitch is close enough."

"What the hell Lass?" Chibs shouted. And right there leaving the station was Chibs, Opie, and Jax as they all watched me take out Tara.

"Self defense," I shrugged stepping over the downed annoying woman and over to my boys. "Happy can verify she made a move against me first."

"She called her a whore," Hap agreed sneering down at Tara's groaning form as she curled into a ball. "Hinted at Cami fucking all the Sons members."

"She did what?" Jax questioned tone dark and blue eyes cold. Not even waiting for an answer he headed right for Tara before being held back by Opie.

"Not here brother," Opie warned his own eyes locked coldly onto Tara as she struggled to her feet. "She ain't worth jail time."

"Stay the fuck away from my family," Jax snarled his hand lifted as he pointed his finger right at her making her flinch. "Stay the fuck away from Cami and her kids, I wont tell you again Knowles."

"Better yet get the fuck out of Charming."

*****

When we got back to the Club Adalynn ran right outside and toward Jax while Silas ran for Opie each man leaning down to catch a child while Gemma and Clay each held one of the twins, and in this moment I really saw how much of a family we were. Though the teasing look Chibs sent me wasn't needed.

"Everything go alright?" Gemma asked looking over each of us. I couldn't help but give Gemma a fond smile at her worry.

"Yeah," I answered only for Chibs to cut me off with a loud laugh as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"The Lass here knocked out Knowles," Chibs crowed making the others laugh while Clay and Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Took one hit."

"What did the uppity bitch do?" Gemma asked with a smirk. "Called her a whore," Happy answered making the others frown and growl. "So she punched her lights out."

"Should have dragged it out," Gemma muttered as we all began to walk inside the club. "That uppity bitch deserved it." 

****

That night I sighed as I settled down into the hot bubble bath head resting back against the lip of the tub as my eyes drifted close, today had been a hectic and long ass day. From Jax and Opie beating the shit out of Kohn to knocking Knowles off her high horse, I was so glad the day was over. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Kohn asked making me jerk up to scream only to be shoved under the water causing it to slosh out the side as I fought. 

It was terrifying to be in this position, even as I wondered how Jax didn't hear the fucker come in the house seeing as he was staying here. My hand ended up grabbing the razor I had been using earlier that had fallen into the tub, so without hesitation I grabbed it and racked it as hard as I could into his hand making him scream out in pain and jerk away from me.

"Jax," I screamed as loud as I could even as I hacked and coughed trying to catch air after being starved of it. "Help!" 

"You stupid bitch," Kohn snarled jerking toward me one hand clenched around his bleeding one only to be tackled to the ground by Jax. While Jax started to beat on Kohn I took that time to climb out of the tub and toward one of the counters in the bathroom so I would be out of the way, but then a thought hit me, did he hurt my children? Without hesitation I took off just managing to grab a towel on my way out as I headed for the kids' room. "Thank god," I whimpered knees giving out a few minutes later after seeing that my kids were alright. "Oh thank god."


	12. Chapter 11

I didn't ask what they did with Kohn's body, because in all honesty I could care less. He could have killed my children and I wouldn't have know, and that thought would haunt me for the rest of my life. It also meant that I would up the security of my house including getting trained guard dogs for the kids. 

"Breath babygirl," Gemma soothed as she wrapped her arms around me. I hadn't even realized Jax had called for backup, yet now here I was wrapped in a towel while Gemma held me close as she gently rocked us. "The fucker is dead baby and the little ones are safe. You are all safe." "How did he get in without being heard?" I whispered eyes wild even as I clung to her. Because it didn't make sense, and unless he saw me take out Tara, well it was all just a bit too much for me at the moment.

"The video feed to your house camera's and alarms had been cut," Juice answered hands trembling as a snarl pulled his face into something dark. "And it won't happen again because I will be fixing up your security to meet my standards." 

"As far as Charming PD knows Agent Kohn left this morning," Chibs added with a shake of his head. "Lets keep it that way."

"Is Tara going to be a problem?" I questioned letting Gemma tug me to my feet and lead me back to my bedroom. "You let us worry about it babygirl," Gemma reassured sending Jax and the others a look before shutting my bedroom door. "Now lets get you dressed. Can't let them see you at your weakest otherwise they will loose their respect for you."

"Hide your tears and hold your head high," I whispered with a small smile. And as I had said I cleaned myself up, put on clean clothes, did my hair and makeup, and finished it all with a pair of heels. "Because a Queen's job is never done." 

"That it is," chuckled Gemma as she handed me my perfume before giving me a once over as she walked toward the door. "Now lets go see our boys."

*****

Opie all but moved in after that. Neither Jax or him wanted to chance something like this happening again and even Juice agreed with them. It was seeing my kids and Abel healthy and fine that kept me from having panic attacks after Kohn's attack. It was to the point I didn't want to be alone and slept better when Jax and Opie both took a spot on either side of me at night, this had the effect of confusing me further on my feelings for them.

Which is why I ended up asking Gemma out for a girls day while the kids were with their Uncle Elijah and the Sons at the clubhouse. Because if there is one person who will give it to me honestly and not sugar coat things, it would be Gemma. "Honey they don't want you to pick," scoffed Gemma with a roll of her eyes. "They both want you as their Old Lady. And while it isn't normally done, you wouldn't be the first to have two Sons as your old men."

"And you are okay with this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because Jackson is your baby. We all know how seriously you take family, and I also heard the stories of how you react to anyone hitting on your son."

"You aren't like that uppity whore," Gemma answered with a sneer. "Nor are you wanting to bag a Son just for the prestige it will bring you like that druggy whore."

"I have my own business empire," I stated with a nod. "I don't need a man for money or for anything seeing as I can provide for my family just fine on my own. But I miss having a companion that I can grow old with, neither of them could ever replace Miles, but that doesn't mean I haven't grown feelings for them."

"Then claim whats yours," Gemma ordered. "The crow-eaters need to learn their place, and that you are above them."

"I don't need to beat a bitch to get a point across," I mused with a wicked grin. "Thanks mama Gem, I needed someone to smack some sense into me."

"You will be the next Queen of SAMCRO," Gemma stated eyes cold. "And I already know you will do what needs to be done for the club, and I already know you love my son and that you have no wish to change him or take him away. So you have my approval."

"To the Queen's of SAMCRO," I teased raising my champagne glass causing Gemma to laugh even as she clinked her glass with mine. "Guess its apart time I give those two an answer."

*****

I made a quick stop to check on my kids who were with Juice and Elijah and placed a kiss to each of their foreheads before heading off inside the club, though I did send a wave to Tig when he called out my name. "There you two are," I called out as I shoved away the last of my fears and nervousness. "Been looking for the both of you."

"What can we do for you darlin?" Jax asked with a charming dimpled grin as he shoved blond locks out of his face.

"You both have been patient with me," I began seriously as Jax tugged me closer so I could sit between him and Opie. "And honestly I can't choose, because I have begun to fall in love with both of you." 

"So I wont pick one over the other. Its either both of you or neither of you."

"Greedy," Opie chuckled without malice or anger as he pushed my hair behind my ear. "Luckily that was what we had already come to realize." "You got us darlin," Jax agreed pinning me fully between them. I didn't even care that the croweaters and Sons were watching. "So what are you going to do with us?"

"Keep you," I answered clearly and just a tad loud so the other women here would here. "Because you are as much mine as I am yours." 


End file.
